You belong with me
by Jenica King
Summary: Robin's on holiday in Gotham city for a week, away from the Titans, and his girlfriend Starfire. Can Barbara make his see her feelings for him before he leaves? Based around 'You belong with me by Taylor Swift. T in case of swearing.
1. Monday

**AN: Hey ho! Well uh, this is me, writing a romantic fic… *facepalm* I hate Valentine's Day. This was inspired by two things, 1) this amv: *link* and 2) the year twelves at my school, you see my school has a tradition: every Valentine's Day you can buy roses and/or serenades for you loved ones, -slash- to piss off your friends. Anyway the year twelves came to my classroom and sang 'You belong with me' to one of my classmates. Hence this came to be. I'm sorry. I really am. (And I know it's not Valentine's Day but that's when I started it so I've written a whole heap to upload on time)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline, sort of. If I did, no one would **_**ever **_**see Robin again.**

**Monday**

Barbara Gordon looked around the crowded hall. He had to be there somewhere. She caught the eye of the host, Bruce Wayne, and gestured around the party. Bruce shook his head and shrugged, he hadn't seen him either. Babs sighed and tried to make herself taller; cursing her decision to wear sensible, three inch heels instead of her seven inch platforms. On a whim she checked the balconies. Grinning as she finally spotted her quarry. Dick Grayson was arguing with someone on his phone. He twitched the sunglasses in his hand before running it through his raven hair. "Star please! I can't talk right now! Yes I know I said I'd be there but- No of course I didn't mean it. It was a joke Star! I'm- I'm sorry okay? I didn't think you'd take it like that. I'm sorry, I love you too." Dick sighed and slipped his phone into the pocket of his tux.

"You okay?" Babs asked trying her best to look like she hadn't spent the last fifteen minutes looking for him.

"Yeah, fun fact: apparently most Tamaranians don't understand sarcasm." he said twirling the arm of his shades. Absently he rubbed the side of his face.

Babs leaned out over the railing. "Either that or it's just her." she said jokingly.

Dick laughed and heaved himself up so he was sitting on the railing. "Yeah," he murmured rubbing the side of his face again.

"So… this must be a change for you, huh? You haven't been to Gotham in what, two months?" Babs tucked a strand of flaming red hair behind her ear.

"Three. Three months, two weeks, and five days." Babs looked at him; he glanced at her and smirked. "Shut up, that's just my borderline OCD talking."

"Uh-huh, sure." they both laughed. Dick's hand flitted to his face again. "My God Dick! Missing your mask much?"

The teen looked at her, "What?"

"That is the third time in as many minutes you've touched the place your mask covers. Do you hate being Richard Grayson _that_ much?" Babs looked at him.

Dick squirmed under her gaze. "It's not hate so much as… out of all the times I've been kidnapped, who's been taken more: Dick or Robin?"

Babs raised an eyebrow. "Robin."

Dick jumped down from the railing as Babs stood up. "Okay, I'll give you that. But who escaped more?" the noirette asked, waving his sunglasses in her face. Babs threw her hands up on surrender. Dick grinned in triumph. He frowned at her, "Where's your purse?"

Babs' eyes widened as she looked around her, "God I hate clutches!" She looked at her friend. "Help me look?" she asked. Dick smiled and pulled a slim leather purse from his jacket. "DICK!" Babs groaned, snatching it from him.

"Scared you didn't I?" he grinned. Barbara hit him with the offending accessory. Which only made him laugh harder.

"Bite me, Mr. Comedy," she huffed. "So, what did you say to piss of the princess?"

Dick sighed and started spinning his sunglasses again. "Uh… it was along the lines of, 'Gotham city, psychos with guns and knives. Don't freak out if I come back with a hole in me, I mean what else is Gotham good for.'?"

Babs laughed, "Nice, that's a new one." she said nodding in approval.

"See you got it, Starfire? Not so much. She started freaking out, talking about how I shouldn't come if I thought I was going to get hurt, and if Gotham's that dangerous she didn't know how I survived this long, the whole nine yards."

"You laughed at her didn't you?" Babs smirked.

"No!" Dick said indignantly, "I didn't laugh." He was almost pouting.

Babs' smirk grew. "Oh yeah?" He nodded childishly. "Dick," Babs put on a parental tone.

"Okay so I may have sniggered, a bit." Babs shook her head. "Oh come on! It was funny! Besides I laugh at you all the time, you don't take it personally," Dick huffed.

"Well, yeah but, we've known each other for years and, you know…" Babs trailed off, fiddling with her the skirt of her dress.

Dick put his head to one side, "What?" he asked frowning.

"Well, I'm not a peppy alien princess?" Babs shrugged.

"That's not fair,"

"I know, I'm sorry." Babs said sheepishly. "I really am," Dick nodded. They both turned to look of the edge. "So," Babs started nervously, "Have you told her your name?"

Dick sighed and put his sunglasses in his pocket. "Babs, don't. Please?"

"Okay, you're right. This is your single night of freedom and it is my _duty_ as your wing-woman to make sure you have fun!" Babs grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the party.

"Babs!" the noirette protested. Babs grinned and dragged him into the throng of people. They were soon stopped by one of Bruce's many business associates, eager to talk about how much Dick had grown and how cute he and Babs looked together. The two friends looked at each other before struggling to explain to him that they weren't actually dating. Both a little too quickly. They realised this at the same time and excused themselves awkwardly. They kept going ducking and weaving through socialites. Until they were collared by a reporter. They spun around to meet the baby blue eyes of Clark Kent. "CK!" Dick yelled.

"Clark!" Babs chorused. "How ya been Boy Scout?"

The man of steel smiled, "Oh, all right. I must say Barbara, you look stunning. Is that a new dress?" he said as Babs looked down at her shimmering black slip she pushed at the skirt. Still self-conscious about the slit up the side.

The red-head span around to face her childhood friend. "See Dick, someone noticed!" she scowled good naturedly.

Dick put his head to one side and smirked. "Purse." Babs' head whipped around she turned back to Dick to start yelling at him when he waved it in front of her face.

"Nice trick." Clark smirked. Dick turned to him and shrugged.

"Half gypsy, remember?"

Clark smiled. "So, how have you been Dick? On your own in a new city?"

"CK, you know damn well I'm not on my own." Dick crossed his arms. "I have my friends and Kory," the kryptonian raised his eyebrows. "Yes Clark, Kory. She's my, girlfriend. Of about six months." Dick studied his may-as-well-be uncle's face. "Clark Kent, if I see a tabloid on my relationship with Kory, I swear to God,"

Clark laughed, "You won't, you won't. I don't do gossip columns remember?" he looked up and caught Bruce's eye. Dick grabbed Babs' wrist and edged away, Clark sighed. "Listen guys, I've got to go talk to Bruce so…" he looked back to where the teenagers had been. Only to find them gone. He smiled and made his way to Bruce.

Babs smiled as Dick pulled her into the entrance hall. "Babs, this _isn't _my single night of freedom." Babs opened her mouth to say something but he held up a hand. "What I _mean _is, I'm gonna be in Gotham for the rest of the week. No strings attached."

Babs grinned and without thinking, threw his arms around her old friend's neck. Dick laughed and squeezed her back. She let go of him and he waved her purse under her nose. She hit him on the shoulder and laughed. He grabbed her hand and together they ran back into the party.

**AN: well yeah, like I said. I'm sorry. Oh and Random JL members will probably be making cameos later on as well, so comment, review, whatever it's called. That little speech bubble shaped button please. If you liked it, hated it, want to shoot it in the face, anything. Just please tell me! ;A;**

1. Monday2. Tuesday3. Wednesday4. Thursday5. Friday6. Saturday7. Sunday Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]
  * [Amazon][1]
  * [Email][1]

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_follow_story" type="checkbox"> Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_fav_story" type="checkbox"> Story  Writer 

Close Working...   Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: //plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7885155%2F1%2F
   [3]: //twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7885155%2F1%2F
   [4]: //www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7885155%2F1%2F
   [5]: //www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7885155%2F1%2F



	2. Tuesday

**AN: So… part two, yeah… oh God what have I gotten myself into? Okay so, if any of this comes across as Star Bashing I sincerely apologise. I love Starfire, I really do but I will always ship DickXBabs. Always.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing famous is mine. **

**Tuesday**

Babs' phone vibrated, she checked the screen only to see it proudly displaying a picture of her dad. She sighed inwardly and answered. "Hey Daddy,"

_"Hi honey,"_

"You're not coming home tonight are you?" Barbara asked sadly.

Her father sighed over the phone. _"I'm sorry Barbara, things are a little crazy at the moment."_

"It's fine Dad, do what you have to, I love you."

_"I love you too sweetheart, be safe."_

"I will if you do." she said coyly.

The police commissioner laughed. _"Deal." _Babs smiled and hung up. She turned up the stereo, it was looking like a long night. She flopped onto the couch. Something dug into her back and she squirmed to pull it out. She grinned at it, her stupid little clutch purse. Now that she'd gotten it finally back from Dick. Dick… her smile froze. She shook her head. She wasn't breaking any rules. So what if she liked him? He was cute, now that he'd grown up a bit. Besides, she would be better for him than Starfire. No, she chided herself, that wasn't fair. He liked her. That's all that should matter. Even if it did break her heart. She groaned loudly.

"I sound like a crappy heartbreak song." she turned the stereo up louder. There was a soft rap on the door but she dismissed it. The tap turned into a knock but she still ignored it. She would've have been perfectly happy to ignore them until they went away, if they hadn't tried to kick her door in. "I'm coming!" she yelled irritably.

She stormed over to the door and swung it open in time for Dick, who was about to charge his shoulder into the door, to miss and tumble into the room. "Whoa!" he yelled as he flipped over the kitchen table. Babs burst out laughing. He looked at her, "Hey!"

Babs shut the door, still laughing. She looked at him, arms folded. "Is there a reason you were trying to break my door down?"

"You weren't answering." he said rubbing his head. "Missed you at the manor today." he stood up and brushed down his battered leather jacket. Babs couldn't help but smile at the black bat symbol almost invisible on his dark grey t-shirt.

"Yeah well, not everyone has million dollar trust funds Richie Rich." Babs replied playfully. "I was working."

"Liar." Dick sat on the edge of the table, his sapphire eyes shining with mischief. "You're on the payroll as Bruce's PA, if you were working… you would have been shadowing him all day." he pulled a yellow circular device emblazoned with a white and black 'T'. "I tracked your cell, you haven't gone near him."

Barbara pulled her bright red hair into a ponytail. "I use the term 'work' loosely. File on the table," she nodded towards the space over his shoulder. Dick reached back and grabbed it flicking it open. "Itinerary for the next week. Meetings, times, places, and ETAs."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fair enough." he looked at her and smiled.

"Coffee?" Babs asked gesturing to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." came the reply, Babs smiled and headed behind the counter. "Ah, same as always Babs." the red head smiled. Dick reached to turn down the stereo just as 'Mood Rings' by Relient K started blaring. He laughed. "I haven't heard this song in ages!

"We all know the girls that I am talking about.

'Cause they are time bombs and they are ticking,

And the only questions when, they'll blow up.

And they'll bow up we know that without a doubt,

'cause they're those girls, yeah, you know those girls

That let their emotions get the best of them

Go!

And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man ~

Let's get, emotional girls to all wear mood rings~!" He sang loudly. Babs grinned and joined in

"So well be tipped off, to when they're ticked off,

'Cause we'll know just what they're thinking.

'Cause what they're thinking…"

"She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way!" Dick sang punching the air

"Her moods are swinging on the swing set almost every day!" Babs grinned

"She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing"

"And all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring" the red-head tapped her left ring finger. They both burst out laughing. "God, I love that song!"

"I haven't heard any Relient K in ages!" Dick sighed lying down on the table. "Starfire really doesn't like them."

"Of course!" Babs smiled. "Let me guess, she listens to Demi Lovato? Selena Gomez? Oh God forbid, Miley Cyrus?"

"All of the above." he groaned "And Justin Beiber." Babs hissed and made a cross with her fingers. Dick smirked "Trust me I know." he sat up, "Hey can I crash here tonight?"

Babs' smile dropped. She sighed angrily as she pushed the coffee (three sugars, no milk) into his hands. "Richard Grayson, you have been here for two days. You can_not _have started fighting with him _already!_"

"I'm not!" he said indignantly. "I just… can't I spend time with my friend?"

Babs narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You promise you're not fighting with Bruce?"

"I swear on my life." he said earnestly. Deliberately swelling his eyes until they were shimmering blue orbs that took up most of his face. And left Babs cursing his looks.

Babs sighed quietly, she was fully aware that he was still hiding something, but what the hey? After all, with the amount of times she crashed at the manor. "Fine," she said making a big, exaggerated sigh. Dick grinned, "But you're helping with dinner!"

"Deal!"

Three hours later, the kitchen was a mess. Several different, and completely inedible, attempts had been left on any flat surface that was available and there were pizza boxes stacked haphazardly everywhere else. On the couch Dick was tossing and turning, his raven black hair plastered to his forehead. His face twisted in fear. His eyes danced beneath their lids, tears squeezing from between his eyelashes. Underneath the blankets, his body writhed. But these things weren't what had woken Barbara. She was woken by his screams. A terrified ensemble ranging from whimpers to shrieks to howls. The young hero felt her instincts kick in as she raced out to the lounge room.

Dick looked like he was fitting. She grabbed his shoulders in an effort to keep him still. "Dick! Wake up! It's alright, your safe! Just WAKE UP!"

The boy screamed in what sounded like pain and Babs felt her eyes sting. He started sobbing. The red-head pulled him up, she cupped his face in her hands. "Dick, I'm really sorry but you have to WAKE UP!" she screeched. Dick bright blue eyes shot open. A split second later he flung his arms around Babs' neck and cried. Babs wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She rubbed his back in small circles, "Shhh, you're safe. You're okay," she said softly. After a while he stopped crying.

He looked at her, "Babsy?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up, you can go back to bed now."

Babs sat back and stared at him. "No!" she said as if Dick's suggestion was _the _most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

Dick shifted uncomfortably. "It was just a nightmare Babsy. I'm fine."

"That was _not _'just a nightmare'. No way in _hell _was that 'just a nightmare'. Wanna know how I know?" she asked. Dick nodded. "You've called me 'Babsy' twice in as many minutes. You only call me Babsy after you dream about your parents." Dick looked down sheepishly. "Now you stay here, I'm gonna make popcorn and we are having a Star Wars marathon. Kay?" Dick nodded and curled up beneath the blankets. Babs came back with a bowl of popcorn and a remote. She smiled and hit the play button, Dick leaned on her shoulder as the opening credits began.

It was about three in the morning by the time the commissioner got home. He looked at the couch and smiled, Babs and Dick were sleeping soundly. Babs had gotten her pillow and doona at some point, although the pillow had been disregarded in favour of Dick's chest, and both were snuggled under the doona. Dick rested his head on Babs' hair and his hands wrapped around her shoulders. The commissioner looked at the TV, the menu for 'A new hope' cycling through. He turned it off and left. When he got to his room his phone went off, he checked the caller ID and smiled. "Bruce, yes he's here. Don't worry, he's fine. I'm not waking him Bruce. Hang on," he walked back out to the lounge room and took a photo of the pair, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he sent it. He put the phone back to his ear, "You still want to wake him? I thought not. See you later Bruce, bye."

**AN: Yay! Cutesiness! God I suck. So uh, I don't know why they fell asleep during a new hope, I think it's cause that's when I always fall asleep during marathons. Please comment, review, whatever it's called. That little speech bubble shaped button please. If you liked it, hated it, want to shoot it in the face, anything. Just please tell me! ;A;**


	3. Wednesday

**AN: Crap I'm sooooo late! Sorry! So here's part three. Wow I don't think I've ever uploaded this many chapters. And that was really pathetic. *sigh* Oh well here's the aftermath of the cuteness. Sort of… yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is famous. **

**Wednesday**

Babs stirred, "Morning Barbie." a voice said above her. She felt the voice rumble through whoever's chest she was leaning on. She looked up to see a pair of ocean blue eyes twinkling at her.

She pushed at his face, growling blearily. "Don't call me Barbie." he laughed as she sat up.

"The sleepers awake!" Commissioner Gordon smiled as he came in.

"Hi Dad."

"Good morning sir."

"You two have fun last night?" the older man smiled as he poured three cups of coffee. Babs nodded, and Dick smiled. He handed them both their coffees before picking up his own. "Oh, Dick, your father called last night. He didn't know where you were." he said calmly, taking a sip.

Dick frowned for a second before realising the commissioner was talking about Bruce. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell him where I was going…" he cursed in Romanes and grabbed his phone. He grimaced.

"Bad?" Babs asked fixing her pony tail.

"Ten missed calls, ten voice messages, and…" he squinted at the screen, "twenty-seven texts."

"Yeowch." Babs pulled a face. "Are they all Kory?"

"Most, one of the calls is from Bruce, and one of the voice messages too." he sighed and stared at the phone, like he thought staring at it would make his clingy girlfriend be less clingy.

The commissioner set down his coffee. "Well I have to go to work." he stated. Babs jumped up and gave him a hug. He smiled and kissed her forehead before heading out the door. Babs turned around to see Dick scowling as he listened to his voicemail. He sighed and pocketed his phone.

"Starfire is perhaps the _clingiest _person I have ever met." he said without looking up. He ran his hand through his hair. "But them's the breaks when you date a superhero with abandonment issues right? By the way, you're still in your ."

Babs looked down at her lilac flannelette pants covered in yellow bats and her old black singlet top. She looked at her friend, unimpressed. "What? It's not like you've never seen me in my pyjamas before."

Dick opened his mouth to reply when his phone went off. He looked at the screen, then, apologetically, at Barbara. "It's Star…"

"Answer it. I'm gonna go get changed anyway." Babs assured him. He smiled apologetically and mouthed to her 'sorry' before answering the phone. Babs sighed and went to her room. She pulled her favourite shirt out of the cupboard, bright blue emblazoned with the Superman logo, that had then had an 'x' graffitied through it in black, yellow and red spray paint and 'the Bats were here' scrawled underneath. She slipped into her jeans and pulled her mismatched converse on.

She started braiding her hair in two plaits, and was just finishing the second as she wandered back into the living room. "Yeah, I love you too Star, bye." Dick sighed as he hung up. He looked at Babs and smirked. "Nice shirt. You make it?"

"No actually! That's the best bit! I bought it at this cute little store on third! They also have one that says 'Screw boy-scout prepared, I'm Bat-scout prepared!'" she grinned. "Oh, and one _just_ for you," she ran into her room and grabbed the little bag from the floor next to her bed. Dick followed her so when she turned to head back he was standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised. "I was gonna wait till later, but… here!" she pulled the bright, robin red shirt from the bag and thrust it at him.

He unfolded it and grinned. "Really?" he asked turning it around. On it was a note reading: 'Dear Batman, hate you, hate Gotham, took the Batmobile. Sincerely, Robin.' "Just really?"

The red-head smiled, "Oh, come on! You love it!"

"Hell yeah I do!" he slipped his jacket off and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Babs' eyes widened. "Oh! Hello!" Dick ignored her and slipped his new shirt on. He picked up his jacket and puts it back on.

"Come on Babs, it's not like you've never seen me topless before." he grinned and Babs felt herself blush.

"Shut up!" she said swatting at his shoulder. "You're usually either injured or give me warning!"

"Naawww! Babsy doesn't like seeing me shirtless!" he said falling on her.

She smiled, "Now Dick, I never said that."

He blinked his eyes at her. "Babsy does like seeing me shirtless?"

Barbara felt herself go redder than her hair. "I didn't say that either!" Dick smiled, _God he already has that billionaire smile down. Look out paparazzi! _She thought to herself. Her brown eyes flicked to her friend, "Besides Dickie-bird, you have a girlfriend."

Dick stood up properly and sighed. "Yeah…"

Babs frowned at him worriedly, "You do still have a girlfriend right?"

He ran a hand over his face and smiled. "I am on vacation. And all my romantic drama will be waiting when I get home. Let's go get ice-cream in the meantime. Kay?"

"Deal!" Babs threaded her arm through his and marched off to the ice-cream parlour.

Dick looked at the red head sitting on the park bench next to him, "Hey Babs?"

Babs looked at him, her fiery hair blew across her face and got stuck in her bubble gum, mint choc ice-cream cone. He smiled. "Yeah, Dick?"

"You have ice-cream on your nose." he smirked. Babs frowned and made a great show of swatting at the offending confection. And missing horribly every time. He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let me." he dashed it off her nose with his finger. She rubbed at her nose with the back of her hand. "You look more catlike than Catwoman."

Babs froze and slowly moved her hand away from her face. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God." she glared at him. "Never say that again. Ever."

Dick sniggered. "Sorry." he picked at the small hole in his jeans. He needed a new pair, but he didn't wear civvies enough to justify it in his mind. He stopped picking and sighed. "Babsy?" the red head looked at him, he ice-cream half in her mouth. "Uh, about last night… I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to."

"God Dick! It's fine! How do explain it when it happens in Jump if they don't know who you are?" she asked tracing her ice-cream and licking her fingers.

"I don't. I just sit on the roof till I feel better." Dick said. Babs slapped the back of his head.

"Richard Grayson that is _not _healthy!" Dick just shrugged. He looked up and saw a girl in a purple mini skirt walk up.

"Hey! Dick!" she said brightly, tossing her bottle blonde hair over her shoulder. Dick looked at her blankly and Babs rolled her eyes. "Jenny Banks? Freshman year at Gotham Academy?"

Dick blinked a few times, he did vaguely remember a Jennifer Banks. She was the queen of their year, everyone had expected them to start dating. They'd have been the prep school's power couple. If Jennifer wasn't a complete bitch. "Jennifer, hi. It's good to see you again!" he lied. He tapped his fingers on the bench, sending a Morse code message for Babs to text him. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know same as always for the rich and powerful of Gotham! Oh my God! I got kidnapped a few weeks ago! I have never been so scared in my life! I thought I was gonna die!" she babbled

"That so?" Dick asked, tapping the message louder. Babs smirked and took out her phone. She fiddled for a few minutes while Dick feigned interest in Jennifer's kidnapping. She smirked again and Dick's phone went off. Dick smiled apologetically. "Oh, God. I am so sorry Jennifer. That was Bruce, I gotta go…" Jennifer nodded dejectedly. Dick grabbed Barbara's wrist and pulled her away.

Once they were out of earshot Babs burst out laughing. "God that was hilarious!" She doubled over, struggling to breathe.

Dick couldn't help but smile, he looked back at Jennifer who was now talking animatedly on her phone. "Yeah, that awkward moment when your girlfriend and a girl who you dislike and would never even consider dating are wearing the exact same skirt."

Babs laughed even harder. Dick scowled good naturedly and pushed her over. Babs squeaked and glared at him. He grinned and stared laughing. Babs flung an arm out and pulled him down on top of her. She rolled so she sat on him. He smiled at her his dark hair was everywhere and her flaming locks had loosed themselves from her plaits. The breeze blew at them and for a while they didn't move. Dick's eyes were sparkling and Babs couldn't help but wonder if he found it this easy to hang out with Starfire. "Ahem? Hey guys?"

Babs sprang off Dick and looked at the speaker. The blonde man laughed. "Oliver!" she squawked indignantly. Dick flopped back onto the grass with an exasperated sigh.

Oliver Queen looked at the boy. "Heard you were in town. Love the shirt by the way, Bruce know you have it?"

"You heard right, thank you and hell no. Babs bought it for me. Oh, yeah and one more thing… what the hell are you doing in Gotham?" Dick propped himself up on his elbows. "You weren't at the party on Monday."

Ollie smiled. "Not that you know." Babs stood up and brushed the grass off her jeans. "Oh, Barb can you wear that near Clark? He really needs an ego clip."

Babs poked him. "Buy your own. And call me Barb and I'll throw you through the eighteenth storey window of Wayne tech."

Dick flipped up. "Now, now Babsy there's no need for defenestration. We're all friends here." he rolled his shoulders.

"I never said anything about throwing him _out _the window. I said _through._" Babs glared good-naturedly at the increasingly uncomfortable millionaire.

Dick smiled. "Fair enough. Hang on." He bent over backwards. Once his hands hit the ground he lifted his feet up. He waited till he was steady and walked around in a circle. Oliver watched him before raising an eyebrow at Babs. Dick stood up, the right way up. "God that felt good. No one knows I'm a circus kid in Jump. Making _that _so much harder to get away with." he grinned at them. Babs had one eyebrow raised and Oliver was looking at him like he'd suddenly turned purple. "What?" the raven-haired youth asked.

"Circus freak." Babs muttered.

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Can _you _walk on _your _hands?"

Babs smirked. "What kind of question is that?" she asked. The red head walked into a handstand before making her way around her friends, twice. She stood up straight. "So there, I believe that's a point to gymnastics?"

Oliver looked at the teenagers in front of him as they stared arguing over the merits of gymnastics training over circus training. He shook his head, "Bats."

As if on cue, Dick's phone started ringing. He pulled it out, "Hey Bruce! Well, uh… I'm gonna put you on speaker now!"

_"Dick don't!" _Bruce sighed. _"He already has hasn't he?"_

Babs grinned, "Yep!"

"Uh-huh!" Ollie smiled

_"Oliver? Never mind. I need to talk to Dick, can you guys head home?" _Bruce asked.

"Yeah," Dick sighed, "We'll be there as soon as possible. Just keep in mind we're currently downtown so…"

"I can drive you guys," Oliver said hopefully.

"I'll walk." Dick said shortly.

The blonde looked at Babs hopefully. She shifted her gaze, "Uh…"

_"Barbara how many times do we have to tell you?"_

"Don't talk to strange men." Dick grinned in falsetto

_"Thank you Manoir." _Bruce's smile was evident in his voice.

Oliver stared at the phone like it was going to bite him. Babs grinned. "Since when have you watched 'Robots'?"

_"Long story."_

Dick laughed quietly. Babs raised an eyebrow, "Either way, sorry Ollie. You heard them. I'm not meant to talk to strange men."

Oliver faked being hurt. "You talk to them." he said gesturing at Dick and the phone.

"Yeah, but I know them." the red-head shrugged. Ollie opened his mouth to say something but Babs cut him off. "Oliver, Dick and I are walking. End of story." Oliver just smirked.

"So you and Dick are going to walk home. Alone. On this fine day. After eating ice-cream in the park. Together. Just the two of you."

"Don't word it like that! I have a girlfriend!" Dick shouted.

_"Uh… I'm still here." _Bruce sighed.

"We're on our way Bruce." Dick said as he hung up. He stuck his hand out, and Babs took it. "Now Mr. Queen, we must be getting home."

The Green Arrow smiled. "I'll see you later." he waved as he walked towards his car. Babs looked at Dick. His sparkling blue eyes, soft black hair, and the sort of smile that could sell ice to an Eskimo. She squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her. He brushed her hair away. Her soft, pale brown eyes, glowing red hair, and a smirk that makes you try and guess whether she's laughing at you, with you, or plotting the best way to publicly humiliate you. He rested his head on hers and they strolled back to the manor.

Dick pushed open the door, "I'm home!" he called into the elegant expanse.

"Me too!" Babs called after him. Bruce stuck his head through the door.

"There you are guys." he said smiling in a way Batman never could. He looked at Dick, "I need to talk to you, both of you." the two teens looked at each other before following him down the hallway. "I called Jim last night."

"We know." they said together.

Bruce raised an eyebrow but continued. "Yes well, he sent me a picture." he took out his phone and handed it over, "If either of you delete it, I'm sure Jim still has it." both teens groaned.

Dick looked at his adoptive father. "As long as you don't show _any _of the Titans, especially Starfire, I don't really care what you do with it."

Bruce smiled, "Agreed. But that's not the point. You were watching a movie marathon, I'm guessing Star Wars. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Dick didn't even flinch. "Not really," he said handing the phone back, "Why, should there be?"

Bruce sighed sadly, "I guess not." he said sliding the phone back in his pocket. "Oh, and Dick, Kory called last night. Five times."

Babs can't help but smirk. Dick face-palmed. "Great. Sorry Bruce, I talked to her this morning so she should be alright now." Cue his phone. He took it out and grimaced. "Never mind. Give me a sec." he said as he stepped out into the hallway. He closed the door and Babs ran up and put her ear to it.

"Barbara," Bruce whispered unimpressed.

"Like you don't wanna know?" she whispered back.

"Starfire I- no I was not ignoring you! I told you this morning, remember? I was asleep! Yes, it _is _possible for me to sleep before three in the morning." On her side of the door Babs stifled a laugh. "What do you mean where was I? Well, no, I wasn't at Batman's place. I was with a friend. Yes, Starfire, a friend. No, Star, she's not a Titan. Yes, _she_. So I can't have female friends? Whoa! Where did _that _come from? Yeah, I was staying at a girls place! Batgirl's place. I've known her for years, Star. I am _not _cheating on you!" Dick shouted. Babs frowned. "Starfire, you are being ridiculous! We watched a movie then fell asleep on the couch. _Nothing happened!_ You are being stupid! I would never cheat on you! Look Star, I gotta go. No I will not come back early! No! Because I promised I'd stay in Gotham for the rest of the week. Yes I promised Batgirl, and Batman and Alfred! I promised _my family _Starfire. I have to go okay. Yeah, I love you too," He sighed. "Bye." Babs scrambled away from the door as it opened. Dick looked at them. "Uh, guys? I'm gonna train for a while okay? I need to clear my head."

Bruce nodded, "Of course. Alfred's making cookies, I'll let you know when their done."

Dick smiled and closed the door. Bruce looked at Barbara. "So miss eavesdropper, why were you frowning?"

"I thought you didn't wanna know." Babs smirked. Bruce sent her an unimpressed look. "Okay fine, apparently Starfire thinks Dick is cheating on her. With me."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "Dick, cheating. Is she serious?"

The red-head shrugged. "Sounded it."

Bruce cast a worried look at the door. "What do you think about Starfire?" he asked,

Babs raised an eyebrow, "She's a good fighter, and hero. If a little emotional at times. She's raw and naïve, but she's trying. She wants to help people."

Bruce looked at her. "That's as a hero. What do you think of Kory?"

Babs blinked at him. "Kory? I dunno, she's sweet I guess…"

"But?" she shifted under Bruce's 'I-know-what-you're-thinking-so-don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me' look.

"But anything else I say is just gonna sound catty," Babs pouted. Bruce put his head to one side and she sighed. "Fine! She's clingy, okay? Dick checked his cell this morning and, excluding the messages from you, there were nine missed calls, nine voice messages and _twenty-seven_ texts! He _is _still getting nightmares, but he can't explain them to her because she doesn't know his name, which means he either doesn't trust her or he's hiding from pointless sympathy. Neither of which I blame him for. I don't know how he can stand her! She's so peppy, and insanely happy all the time. She's like an anti-bat! And she's completely oblivious to Earth culture. Worse than J'onn. Not to mention she flies around in a God-damn _skirt!_" Babs stopped when she realised Bruce was smirking. "You asked," she sulked.

"That I did. I'll take it you're not a fan of their relationship then?" he asked disarmingly.

"Not really, no. But if Dick's happy and that's all I need. I'm not going to wig out and sabotage him."

"And do you think he's happy with Starfire?" Bruce smiled. Babs sat back.

"What're you-"

"Nothing never mind." Bruce shook his head and stood up. "I need to head in to the office for a while. Let Dick know for me will you?"

"Sure," Babs said warily. Bruce smiled his billionaire smile and left. Babs stared after him. What had he meant by that? Of course Dick was happy. Wasn't he? True he seemed annoyed when she called but that was because she did it so often. Now that she thought about it, his smiled seemed almost forced at times. But that could just be stress right? I mean he had his own team. His own _international _team. And he had been relaxing now that he was back in Gotham. In Gotham, on the other side of the country from Starfire. Maybe Bruce had a point. No. She wasn't going to sabotage his relationship. She refused to. She sighed and went to find her friend.

Dick sprang from the rings, flipped one, two, three, four times before landing perfectly on the mat. Barbara clapped and he spun around. "Babs!" he was barely breathing hard. "Hey," he smiled as he came over.

Babs grinned. "Quadruple flip. Nice. You've been working hard."

"Not really," He shrugged. "I wasn't that far away from mastering it when Bruce took me in. One for circus training." he added mischievously.

Babs put her hands on her hips. "Not even going there. Okay, so Bruce had to leave for work but he shouldn't be long."

"Shouldn't be long translating to: _might _make it to dinner if he's lucky." Dick sighed. "And here I was thinking I'd actually get to spend time with him this week."

"Come on, we'll lock him in the house tomorrow, agreed?"

Dick grinned, "Yeah." he took a swig from his water bottle. "So, what now? I mean it's three-twenty four. Bruce won't be home till at least six,"

"Oh oh oh! Do you wanna play one of our games?" the red-head asked.

Dick frowned and out his drink bottle back. "As in one of the games we own or one of the ones we're in?"

"One of the ones we're in naturally! They just came out with a new ultimate fighter." Dick nodded his approval at her suggestion.

He grabbed his towel, "Just let me get changed, okay?" Barbara nodded and went to set up the game.

She was cycling through the characters when Dick came in. He'd changed back into his jeans and new shirt. He cocked an eyebrow and she realised her cursor was hovering over Robin's avatar. He smirked. "Ignoring the obvious fact that you _clearly _think I'm more awesome than you. Why am I on the options? I haven't been a Gotham hero for years."

Babs scrunched her nose up playfully. "You're a nostalgia character. Purely unlockable."

"Any good?" he asked flopping down next to her.

She shrugged, "Alright, I guess."

He picked up a controller. "Well, we all know I can pin you in the real world, let's see if I can pin you here too." he said as he picked Robin.

Babs smiled. "Challenge accepted." She highlighted Batgirl as her character and started the game. She looked at Dick. "Let the button mashing begin!"

Seven matches later, "HA!" Babs shouted. "I win!" Dick groaned as Batgirl did a victory pose on the screen.

"How?" he asked.

"Two things mister 'ex-protégé of the world's greatest detective', one: Robin is a _nostalgia _character. Meaning all the skills and weapons you had when you left whereas everyone else has updated skills and moves. And two: if you're an unlockable character, presumably, someone unlocked you. Now do you really see Bruce and Alfred playing any video games, much less a Batman fighting game?" Babs smiled at him in triumph.

Dick opened his mouth to say something but his phone went off again. He pulled it out and sighed, "Star," he gammed it between the couch cushions.

"You're not gonna answer it?" Babs frowned.

Dick sniffed, "No… hey do you smell cookies?"

Babs narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't change the subject _Richard._" he looked at her, surprised that she'd used his full name.

"I-"

"Master Dick, Miss Barbara, the cookies are ready." Alfred said from the doorway. The butler smiled and brought the tray of fresh, chocolate chip biscuits in.

"Thanks Alfred." the teenagers chorused. Alfred smiled again and went to leave. He stopped at the door, "Oh, and Master Dick, Master Bruce called, he may have to stay late." Dick thanked him and he left.

Dick sighed and grabbed a cookie. "Here's to my week at home." he said waving the cookie around before biting down on it. Babs laughed, part-way through her own confection. He looked at her, "One more round?" he asked, holding up his controller. Babs nodded and they hit the replay button.

About halfway through the fight she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he had a cookie hanging out of his mouth as he desperately tried to button mash his way to victory. Or at least to escape the virtual bolas she'd thrown at him. She hit the pause button. "HEY!" he said, the cookie falling from his mouth.

"So, why didn't you answer the phone?" Babs flicked her hair out of her face. Dick stared at her.

"What?"

Barbara shrugged and picked up a cookie. "Why didn't you answer the phone when your girlfriend called?"

Dick fell back into the leather couch. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because she's being stupid." he moved his head so that his raven hair obscured his eyes.

Barbara set her controller down and looked at him. "Did something happen?"

Dick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Sort of, she thinks I'm cheating on her." Babs raised her eyebrows sceptically. Dick glanced at her. "Exactly! But, she'll come around. She's just freaking out because she hasn't seen me in a couple of days."

"Are you okay?" Babs asked carefully.

Dick looked at her, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were training for three hours. I was watching for two. You didn't notice me until I started clapping, therefore you were in your own world. Not just in your own world, in your own world, on a different planet, orbiting a distant star, on the other side of, not only the galaxy, the universe. And _that _only happens when you're worried, scared or obsessing." Babs explained calmly.

Dick smiled softly. "I'm fine. It's just a bit of a rough patch." Babs looked at him in an 'are-you-sure' kind of way and he almost laughed quietly, "Babs I'm fine!"

"Yeah well, you're quiet." The girl sulked. "I don't like it when you're quiet, it's disconcerting."

Dick grabbed her hand. "You're really worried about me aren't you?" he said softly. Babs didn't answer. Dick smiled, "I'm sorry I'm being disconcerting, I'll try harder to be concerting for the rest of my stay okay?"

Babs shoved a cookie in his mouth. "And now, you're making fun of me." she smiled. Dick laughed around the cookie.

"Miss Barbara, your father's on the phone." Alfred came in. Babs thanked him and took the phone.

"Hey Daddy, I'm at Dick's. Uh-huh, yep. Okay, I'll see you soon." She smiled at Alfred as he took the phone back. "I gotta go."

"Will you require a lift Miss Barbara?" The butler asked.

"Uh… If I could?" Babs asked. The butler nodded.

Dick grinned, "Shotgun!" he shouted.

"Hey!" Babs yelled indignantly, chasing him out the door. Alfred merely sighed. Those two had to see it eventually.

**AN: Wow, Wednesday took _forever! _And Oliver showed up. I like Oliver, he's cool. Not as cool as the Bats but still cool. Please please please comment, review, whatever it's called. That little speech bubble shaped button please. If you liked it, hated it, want to shoot it in the face, anything. Just please tell me! ;A; Oh and I'm sorry if the slightly doctored Robots quote was a little OOC but I couldn't help myself. Oh and a cookie for anyone that can tell me who in the movie says it.**


	4. Thursday

**AN: ACK! Zomfg! I am sooooooooooo late! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry *takes big breath* sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! This is a really short one, probably because Wednesday took so long, Don't worry or… you know… kill me. I promise I'll update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thursday**

Babs switched on her walkie-talkie. "This is Bratgirl to Boy-blunder. Come in Boy-blunder."

She smiled as the device crackled to life _"Boy-blunder here."_

"Operation forced family bonding is go over." the red-head grinned,

_"Copy that. Den-mother in sight. Repeat Den-mother in sight." _

"Relax Boy-blunder. He's schedule's clear. He has no reason to leave the house."

_"Okay, you're right. Are you clear?" _

"Clear. I'm going in." Babs clipped the device to her belt. The plan was simple. Lock the door. Alfred was in on it and had mysteriously lost his keys, and Bruce's as well.

_"Abort! Bratgirl stay back! Den-mother is at the window!" _Dick's voice hissed from the walkie-talkie. Babs cursed and dove into a bush. (Alfred was going to kill here) She grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Damn it Boy-blunder! Warning much?" she hissed angrily.

_"Sorry," _he said. Babs pressed her head against the device. _"All clear. Repeat all clear. Nothing gets Bruce away from the window like Alfred's pancakes."_

Babs smiled and bolted for the door. When she got there she pulled out her keys and locked it. "Done! Mission complete!"

_"Thanks Babs. See you tomorrow."_

"You're welcome. Have fun Dick."

**AN: Like I said really short. So, comment review whatever, hell flame me if you want. Please don't. but all comment and criticism welcome. Just hit the little review speech bubble. That one right there. The one your mouse is hovering over. Right now click it. YAY!**


	5. Friday

**AN: Told you I'd update soon! This one's a normal length I think… and more cuteness. Please don't blame me, I don't know what happened. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Friday**

Babs buried her head in her pillow as lightening split the sky. No one knew where the storm had come from, but it had come hard. Lightning had already cause blackouts across most of the south side. She checked her clock, one-fifteen. She groaned, she had been planning to go on patrol tonight but jumping off building in gale force winds didn't seem like a good idea. She heard a faint knock at the door. "Who the hell?" she murmured. She wandered over and checked the peep-hole. Doing a double take at what she saw. She pulled the door open as a flash of lightening illuminated her friend. Dick was soaking. His hair stuck to his face, his jacket wet through, literally and his hands fiddled with his bike helmet. "Dick," she whispered.

"Hey Babsy," he tried to smile, but gave up. "Can I…?" Babs grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"What the hell Dick? It's pouring out there! Did you just decide to go for a leisurely ride in the storm of the century?" she stared at him. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Was pretty stupid huh?" he said softly.

Babs looked at him worriedly. "Dick are you-"

"I screwed up Babs. I screwed up and I think I just lost Star." He said as he collapsed onto her lounge. He grabbed her stuffed panda from the table and hugged it.

Babs sat next to him. "Tell me what happened." Dick looked at her, his eyes were red and she could tell that not all the water on his face was rain.

"Okay, so a few hours ago Star call the cave. Even though I told her that she was only to call the cave in an absolute emergency,"

"Dick." Babs said softly sensing the tangent before it came.

"Sorry, anyway once I got down there she started apologising and I had no idea why." Dick explained, his voice getting shaky. "When I asked she said that she was sorry about… she was sorry about my parents." he breathed.

Babs frowned. "Did you?"

"No. I haven't told any of the titans. Not even the ones the Justice League recognises. No one in the titans is supposed to know about… I asked her how she knew and she got really guilty. She said she found my back door into the league systems."

"You have a-" Dick looked at her, "Right, not going there. Continue."

"Anyway, it means that she got into the Justice League personnel files. Babsy, everything's in those files. Everything. My birth certificate, my adoption papers, my parent's… my parent's autopsy reports. No one's read those. I can't even," he faltered. Babs put a hand on his arm, surprised to find he was shaking.

"Wait here." she said jumping up. Dick looked at her slightly panicked. "I'll be right back." she ducked into the hall and opened the closet. She pulled out a towel and back into the living room. "See?" she said waving the towel. Dick took it gratefully. "There that should help warm you up a bit."

"Thanks," Dick breathed.

"So…" Babs coaxed. "What'd you do?"

Dick scoffed, "What do you think I did? I flipped. I mean that was half the point of the titans. One of the fundamental values was anonymity. Don't ask don't tell. We all have something we're running from. Family members, past traumas, failed missions,"

"All three." Babs put in.

Dick smirked sadly. "Yeah, but our pasts were ours. The one thing we had. The one thing _I _had. And she, she just took that."

Babs put her arm around his shoulders. "Did she say why?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she was curious. She said that she looked at the file so she could understand more about me. So she could help me."

"That makes sense…" Babs said slowly. "Now, I'm not condoning this, but she _was _only trying to help you."

Dick stood up abruptly. "You think I haven't realised that?" he asked, voice shaking. "I know she wanted to help me but… I don't know whether to punch something or break down crying. I know she meant well and I keep thinking, does that make this my fault?" he looked at Babs, his oldest friend, soft brown eyes, fiery, fly-away hair, just there, listening, understanding. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Tears stung his eyes and felt them slowly run down his face. "I mean think about it, if I'd been honest with her from the start she never would of looked at those files. And now…"

Babs wiped away his tears with her thumb. "Richard John Grayson, this is not your fault. Now cheer up."

Dick just stared at her. She sighed, "Smile Dick, you're too hot to let your own feelings interfere with my viewing pleasure."

Dick looked at her for a second before he started laughing, "What?" he asked.

"I don't even know man, I got it off a web comic." Barbara said grinning.

Dick laughed more, "Do you know how many girls would slap me if I said that?" he smiled.

"That's the cool thing about being a chick, you can make _really _sexist jokes." she smiled back. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Dick put his head on her shoulder.

"Babs, what do I do?" he asked quietly. "This proves that we don't trust each other. And we've been fighting a lot. But… but then I think about Tokyo, and how easy it was then. How much we loved each other,"

"Do you want to break up with her?"

"I don't know. I just don't think that it's going anywhere." Dick sighed,

"From where I sit, doing my _level_ _best _to be impartial here. But from what I can see, you have two main choices, option one: you stay together, keep fighting and eventually get in one _huge _argument and leave it on bad terms and destroy any chance of a future friendship. Or, option two: you have a small, mutual break up now, no hard feelings and stay friends."

"Stay friends huh?" Dick smiled softly. "Do you really think it's that simple?"

Babs nodded. "Yeah, I do. Sort of a… 'Look this isn't going anywhere but down, we could keep going but let's face it, it won't work. Okay, no hard feeling, see ya later.' kind of thing."

Dick sat and thought, he looked at her. "Really?"

Babs nodded. In the kitchen the phone rang. Babs sighed and ignored it. Eventually the answering machine clicked on, _"You've reached the Gordon house. We can't get to the phone right now-" "Because _commissioner _Gordon's out making the city safer!" "Babs! Ah yes so, leave a message." _

Dick looked at Barbara and she shrugged, "Recorded it just after he was promoted. I think I was eight."

_-beep- "Uh, hey Barbara, It's Bruce. I was just wondering if Dick's there. I know it's late but that storm's brutal and I'm worried about him."_

Babs dove over to the table and hit the speaker button. "Bruce!" she called. "Don't worry, he's here."

_"Oh, good. Is he okay?"_

"I'm fine Bruce." Dick smiled at the worried tone in his adoptive father's voice.

"Yeah, and uh… is it okay if he stays here tonight? I don't think he should be riding a motor bike in this weather." Babs said looking pointedly at her friend.

_"I was just about to suggest the same thing. See you tomorrow you two. Don't let each other do anything stupid okay?"_

"Okay," the teens chorused. Babs hung up.

She ran over to the stereo and hit play, she started flicking through songs, "What're you doing?" Dick asked standing up.

"This," Babs grinned evilly as 'This is war' started to play. Dick smiled. "Your third favourite of all time I believe." she smiled.

"Indeed it is. Well remembered. Your fifth isn't it?"

"Correcto mundo my good amigo. It must be a bat thing." they both smiled. The two friends sang along with the music and both pouted as it came to an end. Babs went to check what the next song was but it started before she could get there. Dick laughed.

"In the mood? Really?" he asked.

"What?" Babs asked defensively. "Glenn Miller's cool." Dick threw up his hands in surrender.

"I never said he wasn't." He held out a hand to her. "Care to dance?" he smiled.

Babs took the outstretched hand immediately. "If you think you can keep up." she smirked, Dick laughed as he spun her around the living room. So engrossed were the two that when the power, and the music, cut out, neither of them noticed. They stayed in that state until, almost simultaneously, Barbara spun into Dick's chest and Dick's phone went off. Both teenagers went several different shades of red and they quickly parted and tried to recover. Barbara mumbled something about finding a torch or some candles and Dick something about answering his phone. They squeezed past each other and hurried to do their self allotted tasks. Babs returned a few minutes later with two boxes of tea candles and a lighter. Dick looked up and gestured for her to wait.

"Well, yeah I guess I do. Star it's not that I don't like you but, well think about it. I don't want to lose you as a friend but if we keep fighting… I know Starfire, I'm sorry. I really am but, I just think this is the best course. No I'm not mad about that. Okay so I might be a little bit but, that's not what this is about. I should've trusted you enough to tell you but I didn't, and if that trust isn't there then… Do you know what the definition of insanity is? It's doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different outcome. And I think that's what we're doing. We keep running around in circles Star, we keep doing this and we're going to lose it. I know, I'm upset too. No hard feelings right? Yeah, still friends. I promise. See you when I get back. Bye." he hung up and sighed. He put the phone back in his pocket and stood up. He took the candles and lighter of Babs and started lighting them. Once they were all lit he turned and hugged her. He pulled back and smiled sadly. "Now what?" he whispered.

Babs looked down sadly. She picked up something from the table. "Poker?" she said cheerily, hoping to distract him.

It worked. Dick laughed and took the cards from her he started shuffling, "What're we playing for?"

"I have about, ten bags of chocolate coins?" the red-head suggested.

"Awesome," Dick smiled. Babs returned with the coins and the game began. They played until one of them had won all the coins then they divvied them up and started again. Eating a couple every now and then. By the time the sun came up there was foil every where, the candles had all burnt out and both the teenagers were sleeping soundly. Until the nyan cat started blaring from Barbara's phone.

"SONOVA!" the girl yelled as she bolted up, reaching around for the offending device. When she found it she promptly pelted it at the wall. Denting the plaster and silencing the phone.

Dick raised a sleepy eyebrow at her. "Don't know which woke me up more, you or that frigging cat."

"Let's say it was the cat." Babs smiled. She looked at the wall and groaned. "Dad's gonna have my head."

Dick followed her gaze and grinned. "So let's go before he get's home."

Babs looked at him, "A very good idea Boy-blunder."

"What I'm here for Bratgirl." Dick smiled. Babs grinned and threw him his helmet before racing to her room to get changed and grab her own. She came out in her favourite leather jacket… and pants. Dick's eyebrows shot to his hair line and she couldn't help but laugh. He saw her in tights every night for five years for Pete's sake!

"Didn't know I had these did ya?" She grinned cheekily.

"Shut up Babs." he said huffily. "You coming or not?" he said as he ran out the door. Babs laughed and followed him.

They raced to the manor. Speeding down back alleys to avoid the few traffic cops brave enough to go on patrol in Gotham. Babs ducked and weaved through half forgotten shortcuts, leaving Dick in the dust and reaching the finish a good three minutes ahead of him. She grinned as he pulled up and took off his helmet. "How?" he asked.

"You're out of practice. There was a time you knew every shortcut in the city." Babs smiled widely.

Dick nodded, "Fair enough." he gestured to the building. "We never did finish that Star Wars marathon." he said.

"We didn't did we?" she looked at the slightly foreboding old house. "Or, _or _we could go into the city."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "And do what?"

The red-head shrugged. "I don't know, anything? Everything? Gotham's a big city but we _never _get to see the shiny bits! We always see the grimy, crime filled bits but never the good stuff! Let's see the good stuff!" she pleaded.

The raven haired teen sighed good-naturedly before putting his arm out. "Miss Gordon will you accompany me to town?" he said doing his best impression of Alfred's accent.

Barbara grinned and threaded her arm through her friends. "I believe I will Mister Grayson." she said copying his sad attempt at being English. They left their bikes where they were and strolled into the city. They wandered around the cafés and the laughed at the women coming out of the boutiques wearing outfits that were _far _to young for them. They climbed on statues in the park and swarmed the children's play equipment. They went from the cinema, where they saw a film about a ninja girl who was ordered to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was a different ninja clan, to the theatre where they watched a play with a frighteningly similar plot, and a far more tragic ending. Their night ended with a burger and fries at the McDonalds closest to the manor. Barbara called her dad to tell him that she'd be staying over at Dick's. Much to her father's amusement.

On their way back it started to rain they looked at each other and bolted. By the time Alfred opened the door to let them in they were dripping wet, freezing cold, and grinning ear to ear. The butler sighed and ordered them of to separate bathrooms to dry off. Bruce was walking down the hallway as the two soaked teens.

"Where were you two all day?" the father asked.

Dick and Babs looked at each other. "The city." the boy said,

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Where in the city?"

The friends grinned. "The shiny bits." Babs said before they both ran off leaving Bruce twice as confused as he was before.

**AN: wow Friday was kinda long too, for me anyway. And yes, Dick and Star broke up but come on, who didn't see that coming? Either way, let me know your thought by hitting that amazing and adorably little speech bubble button. Please. Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	6. Saturday

**AN: Sorry I'm late! It's nearly done! I might skim over Saturday a bit. We'll see. Robin goes home on Sunday anyway soooo, **

**Disclaimer: I own nussink! (Hogan's Heroes, yeah… I've been dying to do that)**

**Saturday**

When Babs woke up in the room that may as well be hers at Wayne Manor, her first thought was 'Oh a ceiling, how nice.' followed by 'Why is the sun so bright?' and then, 'Wait what happened to Dick?' She sat up and stretched. Breathing in her eyes snapped open, any early morning drowsiness gone. Alfred had made pancakes. She grabbed her dressing gown and bolted to the banister. Which she then prepared to slide down.

"Morning," Dick said, perched on the opposite barrier. "Bet my chandelier trapeze act makes it down before you fireman's pole try-hard." he grinned.

Babs matched his smile and raised him a wink, "You are so on!" she said as she pushed off. Dick narrowed his eyes playfully as he launched himself from the rail, catching the chandelier he swung it a few times before flipping off. Just as he was about to land Barbara reached the end of the banister and flipped off, their feet hitting the floor at the exact same time. The looked at each other for a split second before Babs yelled, "First to the kitchen wins!" and they both took off again.

Alfred merely sighed as they skidded to a halt at the table, almost tripping over each other. "Do try not to hurt yourselves." he said passing them both plates of pancakes. "May I inquire as to your itinerary for today?"

Babs winced and swallowed her mouthful before answering, "Well I've kinda been avoiding work all week so… I should probably actually _do _my job." she said poking the plate of golden fluffiness.

"Good morning." Dick chirped as a bleary eyed Bruce wandered in. Bruce gratefully accepted a coffee from Alfred and grunted in return.

"You better wake up boss-man. You have a meeting in an hour." Babs smiled sweetly.

Bruce took a swig of coffee and raised an eyebrow at her. "You back to being my assistant?"

Babs smiled and Dick finished his mouthful of pancakes. "Hey, remind me, what have I supposedly been doing while I was really kicking criminal ass in Jump?" he asked.

"Ahhh," Babs put her head to one side, "Work experience at WayneTech why?"

"Cool cause I've got nothing better to do so do you guys mind if I hang out at Research and Development?" the acrobat suggested nonchalantly.

The others shrugged. Alfred cleared away the finished plates. "Should I expect any of you for lunch?"

"Not likely,"

"Doubt it."

"I don't think so Alfred," Bruce smiled. Alfred nodded and went to do… whatever the butler spent his days doing. Bruce looked at the two teenagers in front of him. "Alright you two let's head off."

**AN: Yeah, I think I will skim Saturday, please review! Pleases and begging and pre-emptive thankyous. Remember! Reviews feed the plot bunnies and keep them happy. **


	7. Sunday

**AN: Yay! Sunday! It's finally done! I apologise in advance for it's crappyness. And it's lateness, I got caught up in school and stuff.**

**Sunday**

Babs sighed and drew in the ground with a stick. She was sitting in the expanse of space Bruce had the hide to call a backyard. She checked her watch. Two o'clock. He wouldn't be far away now. The back door clicked and she stood up, moving behind a tree. "Trying to avoid saying goodbye?" she called, staring at the ground. There was a sigh, followed by begrudging footsteps headed in her direction. She looked up to see the masked face of Robin. He was still in civvies but his hair was spiked and she could tell his boots were part of his uniform. His cape was probably in his backpack.

"Now Barbara, why would you say that?" he asked, a little annoyed. She studied his body language for the tell tale ticks that would reveal what his, now hidden eyes were saying.

She looked at the stick still in her hand, "Oh yeah cause everyone leaves via the back door." she glanced at him. "Take that off."

"What?" he asked blankly.

"Your mask."

"No."

Barbara's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But this is a secret only _Dick _can know, so piss off and let me know when he's back." she said folding her arms.

Robin sighed. "I am Dick."

The red-head shrugged, "No, you're Robin. I don't feel like talking to Robin." Robin's head moved slightly. He unfolded her arms.

"Dick's a little tired, his head's kinda fuzzy."

Babs half smiled. "And Robin? How's he?"

"His heart's little sore, but his head's clearer. What about Batgirl, can I talk to her?" he asked.

Babs smirked and pulled her cowl from her pocket. They'd devised this when they were younger. A way of talking about things but still staying detached. That probably wasn't a healthy way of thinking, but then, they were bats. She slipped the cowl over her head. "Yeah, you can."

"You okay?" Robin asked.

Batgirl sighed. "I'm fine Rob. Barbara? Not so much."

He frowned "Why?"

Batgirl shrugged. "Her head's fuzzy and her heart hurts too. Then that goes away, and her heart gets fuzzy and her head hurts. She really can't win."

"That's what's wrong with her, not why." Robin said simply.

Batgirl sighed. "Cause Dick doesn't notice her." she said. "He passes her over, or thinks of her as a sister."

"Why does she think that?" Robin asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Well he was dating Kory."

"Yeah, _was._ He isn't now."

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean he sees her like…" Batgirl trailed off.

"Like?"

"Like she sees him." the girl finished.

"Well what would mean he sees her like that?" Robin asked grabbing Batgirls hand.

Batgirl shrugged. "I don't know. Saying something?"

Robin leaned in close to her ear. "What about doing something?" he whispered. He dropped her hand and ripped both their masks off simultaneously. As blue eyes met brown he smiled, leaned in and kissed her. Just softly but enough to show he meant it. He leant his forehead on hers. "Is that how you see me?"

Babs grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "I knew it!" she whispered excitedly. Dick laughed and hugged her back. She froze and looked at him. "You're not just on the rebound right?"

"Right." Dick smiled. Babs squealed and hugged him again. Dick laughed again and spun her around. She smiled and kissed him. He looked at her. "I have to go back inside and say goodbye properly now don't I?" he asked smiling.

Babs messed up his meticulously gelled hair. "Yep!" she said happily. Dick smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, as they walked back to the house.

"Hey Babs, guess what?" he started, "You're still ticklish!" he said before chasing her around, tickling her till she screamed.

She escaped his grasp and ran a few metres away. "Hey Dick, guess what?" she grinned evilly, "I still have a stick." The red-head laughed maniacally as she chased her raven-haired compatriot around the back yard.

Bruce watched them chase each other around. Dick temporarily halting Babs' progress by throwing leaves at her. She cast her stick aside and charged him. Knocking him to the ground. They wrestled for a while before, after she's pinned him, Barbara kissed he new boyfriend. Alfred came up behind the billionaire. "Hmm, so they finally realised they like each other?" the butler asked.

"Yep." Bruce smiled widely as Dick tried to get up only to be pulled back down again. "It looks that way." he wandered back into the house. "Let them play in the leaves. They'll come in when they get bored."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Master Bruce, they have just admitted their feelings for each other, it will get dark before they get bored." he said simply.

Bruce smiled, "Probably." he called. The butler smiled and walked back inside, leaving the teenagers laughing, and throwing leaves at each other, totally oblivious to the world around them.

**AN: There! It's finally done! I hate it, but it's done! So… I can't write romance, it's too robotic. I sincerely apologise. I really do. Please leave a review. I'm begging you. Please. Please please please please please please pleeeeeaaaaassse review, *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
